Alone
by angelchick1014
Summary: Kagome never knew she could live life without Inuyasha by her side until she was forced to do exactly that. Her salvation comes from and unexpected source and a new life begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing when it comes to InuYasha or the wonderful characters in it.**

Alone

By: Angelchick_1014

Rated Mature for later chapters

Summery: Kagome never knew she could live life without Inuyasha by her side until she was forced to do exactly that. Her salvation comes from and unexpected source and a new life begins.

Chapter 1:

Kagome was getting tired and lonely, 2 years had gone bye since Inuyasha's death and she was beginning to think of going out and exploring this world by herself. She had been back in the feudal era for a total of 3 years. Yeah, she finally came back to him, they settled down and truly lived for a year before he went and got himself killed. She thought she would die at first but somehow or other Sesshomaru gave her strength, well in his own way at least. She had been mourning and crying for a full 2 months before Sesshomaru stepped in and roughed her up. She still remembered what he said, "Miko, you truly are unworthy to keep Tetsusaiga from falling into the wrong hands. This Sesshomaru will take it now." And take it he did.

Kagome cried even harder at first until she understood him. If she didn't straiten up soon then Inuyasha's sword would end up getting stolen. And it would be her fault, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let someone unworthy take it. Inuyasha worked to hard and long in order to keep that sword, and it had saved his life so many times. That's what woke her up, that's when she decided she still had something to live for. She had to keep going for Inuyasha's sake and for her own. If that sword landed in the wrong hands all hell would break lose.

So two years of training is what she had been up to. She had somehow convinced Sesshomaru to give her back the only thing she had left of his brother. And for a while he would come to check on her to make sure she was still keeping it safe. They would talk now and then and she would find herself talking of their past. He wouldn't say much, only correct her when she got some fact wrong or what not. But it was nice to have someone to talk to. Everyone else had moved on with their lives and Kagome found herself left behind. Miroku and Songo had their own family and were rebuilding Songo's old village. Kohaku and Rin (16 now) had gotten married and where now starting their own family in Keade's village. Kaede had trained Rin to take her place as village miko and so their was nothing for Kagome to do. Of course everyone always tried to keep her company and make sure she was doing ok but she was still an outsider looking in. She was alone, they all had families and were living their lives out peacefully. She still had more to do in life, she felt the need to travel.

After grabbing some supplies and bidding her farewells she was on her way out to explore. Shippo promised to catch up with her now and then but he was still doing his training and couldn't join her. She was fine with that of course and though she missed him dearly she was proud of him. She went north first, stopping at villages and helping those in need before resupplying and moving on. Kagome had traveled two weeks alone before Shippo found her. They spoke of their travels and he would let her know how everyone was doing. He stayed for only two nights before going back, he had training to do after all.

After going so far north that it started getting too cold, she turned east. By the time she went south she found that her name had traveled far and wide. She was now referred to as "The Traveling Shikon Miko" and all would ask for her help humans and demons alike. She had been attacked quite a few times as she traveled but it was only from low level youkai. She never had too much trouble with defeating them but it always made her miss her friends. Over all the years, she had become dependent on them for protection and now she was alone. All the training she had done before she left them did do her well though.

She had a follower by time she started west, it was a cougar youkai (slightly bigger than Kirara and black) that she had rescued along the way from some youkai hating monks. He had stuck to her side like glue since, but she didn't mind she liked his company. Plus he helped her with hunting, and with fighting off youkai that attacked her.

Shippo had been surprised when he found her traveling with the cougar, but was happy she wasn't alone any longer. He had spoke some with it, understanding a little of what it said and told Kagome his name (Kiro), and also let her know he wished to stay by her side. She was happy that she now had a constant companion but Shippo didn't tell her any more than that. Shippo hadn't been back to find her since then. Kagome figured he was less worried about her now with Kiro at her side.

Then a man had been a new addition, his name was Kinta and he was traveling with her into the western lands. Kagome had found him on the side of a path she was traveling, he had been beaten to a pulp but she was able to heal him. After he was able to walk again he stated he wanted to help protect her in order to repay his debt to her. She tried to convince him he owed nothing to her but in the end allowed him to travel with her. Though Kagome was a bit unsure of him he seemed like a nice enough guy. He was older than her and had stated once that he was looking to settle down and marry. She just hoped he wouldn't bother asking her, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by letting him down.

All in all she had been traveling for about six months by the time she actually made it into the west. She believed dropping Kinta off was her first priority now, 2 weeks with the man had been a bit odd for her. She wasn't use to human male company anymore and it made her uneasy. Kiro was currently leading them in the direction of a human village now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She could sense Sesshomaru following, she assumed he was trying to figure out who she was traveling with and why. Kagome patently waited for him to come to her but believed he might hold off till later because right now Kinta was speaking to her quite animatedly. She wished Sesshomaru would just interrupt him though, he was starting to get on her nerves.

Hours had passed since she had first sensed Sesshomaru and he seemed to be quite content on following them for now. She wished for a distraction some time ago and now found her salvation. Up ahead were some snake youkai and she enjoyed the rush she felt at the up coming battle. Anything would be better than listening to a man talk about his likes and dislikes in a woman and how he wanted his wedding to be. Finally the snake youkai came into Kiro's range and he immediately shot towards them leaving her to protect Kinta.

"Kiro! Get back here!" she yelled as he left her behind. She didn't have to wait long though as they dodged Kiro's attacks and came for them. Kinta pulled out a sword and readied to help "protect" her. The fight was short but stress relieving, they had been very weak snakes and there were only 3 of them. All Kagome had to do was touch them with her bow and they purified, no need to waste arrows.

"I see your traveling had made you stronger onna." She heard from behind them.

"Not really, they were just extremely weak." She replied to Sesshomaru without turning around.

"Who is that?" Kinta asked as he spun on his heal quickly. Kiro had turned sharply as well but sensed that Kagome was familiar with this youkai so did nothing but wait.

"It matters not who I am, filth" Sesshomaru spoke coolly as he walked up beside Kagome and followed her gaze to a near by village.

"Hey! Wha.."

"Kinta, go ahead and go to the village on your own from here, you will be safe. I thank you for helping while you traveled with us, be safe and good luck on your goals." Kagome interrupted him before he said something stupid and got himself killed.

"But Kagome-sama! Will you not come to the village as well?" He asked desperately as he got in front of her. "Can we speak alone?" he pleaded.

"Forgive me Kinta, but I have other business to attend for now. Perhaps we'll see each other again sometime." Kagome was trying to be polite but also urgent, she knew Sesshomaru well enough to know he didn't like talking to her with others around.

"I pray for your safety Kagome-sama, and thank you for your kindness." He spoke sadly before leaving. Kagome watched as he made his way to the village.

"Kiro, this is Sesshomaru-sama. He is a... uh well a friend I guess." Kagome tried to introduce.

"An ally at best miko" He retorted. Kagome sighed but looked up to him and smiled lightly.

"So what brings you to speak with me Sesshomaru? You held off for so long that I thought you were simply following us."

"This Sesshomaru was enjoying your torture miko, but was hoping the snakes would have killed him" he spoke in a bored tone. She didn't reply to that, in fact she found herself wanting to ignore him for taking pleasure in her torment. So she started walking on. Kiro fell in step beside her as they headed deeper into the west.

"Tell me miko, why do I find you in my lands?" He asked as he simply followed her.

"I'm a traveling miko, haven't you heard?"

"Indeed I have but why do I find you on "my" lands? I should kill you where you stand. No other miko dare step foot on my territory in fear of death."

"You don't scare me Sesshomaru so stop trying. I'm going to walk freely unless you literally stop me from doing so." she looked to him at that.

"Hn." was her answer. She continued walking until she reached a small spring. Deciding she wanted to set up camp here she sent Kiro to scout and hunt. Then she gathered her bathing supplies and started for the water. As she sat her things down she watched as Sesshomaru looked to the sky.

"I'm going to bathe now, unless you needed something."

"This Sesshomaru is simply here to see why your on my lands miko."

"I'm just traveling about Sesshomaru, besides Inuyasha never stayed long enough in the west for me to see all its beauty."

"Hn, and what if I were to kill you before you get to explore my lands?"

"Well honestly I'd be mad enough to find a way to haunt you!" she supplied as she glared at him. She had gotten to know him a little since Inuyasha's death. The times that he would come check on Rin, and to make sure she (Kagome) was training he would come sit with her and though he wouldn't really speak much she spoke a lot. She had lernt to gauge his facial expressions well enough to know the common emotions. And right know she could tell he wasn't being serious.

"If that were to be then you would get board." Kagome laughed lightly at that. But knew he was right.

"I don't know, an eternity of bothering you might be kinda fun. Especially sense you wouldn't be able to kill me!"

"No, but I could have you banished like all other evil spirits."

"Hey! I'm not evil!"

"Hn." Kagome couldn't help but laugh as his eyebrow rose up as if to say "really now" or "I beg to differ". Then after her laughing at him he lowered his brow and put up his emotionless mask. Kagome pouted at this occurrence, its impossible to read him when he locks you out. "Were you not going to bathe miko?"

"Oh, you made me forget!" She spun around making sure her things were still where she had placed them and of course they were. She looked at him over her shoulder "Are you going to give me some privacy?" He lightly snorted but turned his back to her. "Thank you."

She didn't want to take long especially with Sesshomaru standing there. She quickly washed her hair then started washing her body. As she dunked underwater to rinsed her body she felt something brush up against her leg. Righting herself quickly she looked down into the water, at first she couldn't see anything but as she slowly backed up she found a black snake by her right ankle. She screamed and lunged backwards trying to get away from it. But of course it only followed her, she couldn't get away from it fast enough. It wrapped its body around her leg and just as it was about to strike her a hand shot into the water and cleanly sliced its head off. Kagome looked up and found Sesshomaru standing in the water watching as the snake head drifted to the bottom. Kagome looked back down to it and jumped in terror as the mouth snapped shut right by her toes. She shot out of the water faster than she thought possible and once on land found that its body was still coiled around her leg still squeezing tightly.

"Get it off!" she squeaked as her eyes shot to Sesshomaru who was still in the water watching her in what could only be considered humor. Sesshomaru walked to her calmly then knelt down to her leg and uncoiled the snakes body from her leg before tossing it back into the water. Kagome was breathing in frantic gasps as she watched him watch her. Right as he started to stand up she sprung at him hugging him tightly as her body still shook in fear. "Thank you Sesshomaru, I hate snakes!" she said as she loosened her hold on him. As she looked up to his face she found surprise clearly written on his features. His eyes locked with hers for a moment before looking down at their position. As she had jumped on him he lost his balance and was supporting them with one hand on the ground behind him. But the odd thing was how he was holding her to him, his other hand was on her bare lower back, her upper body was against his stomach and chest but her lower body was between his legs. His legs had spread as she jumped on him and that had given her access to rest her privets against his. Unfortunately for him he was male and couldn't help but to notice her heat pressed so intimately against himself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kagome peeped as she pushed herself off him and grabbed her clothes to hide her body. After dressing herself in a hurry she looked up to Sesshomaru but found him straight faced as ever standing calmly waiting for her. His eyes caught hers and she blushed, "sorry" she said again as she looked to the ground. Not knowing what else to say or do Kagome gathered her things then started back to her little camp. Sesshomaru didn't follow though.

Two days later found Kagome wondering why he hadn't returned. Was he mad? Did he feel violated and disgusted? She wasn't sure but she felt really bad about it. She was surprised that he hadn't cut her down for invading his personal space. Though she figured he was somewhat shocked that it had happened at all. She patted Kiro as he nudged her side wanting some attention from her wondering mind. She hadn't gotten much sleep since that happened, she'd been having vivid dreams of Sesshomaru doing much more than just staring down at her. And that surprised her because she hadn't even dreamed of Inuyasha like that.

That night as they were walking they got attacked by a boar youkai it was much harder to take down than the other youkai she had fought since she started her adventure. She had been knocked against a few trees before she was finally able to get a killing shot in with her arrow. Kiro had gotten much worst though for he had taken quite a few hits for her. By time they finished off the boar they were both bloody and limping. They decided to get out of there before the blood drew in more youkai. After finding a stream to rinse off in they set up camp nearby.

Kagome had just fallen asleep against a tree when a youkai presence woke her up. She immediately got up and readied her bow. She sent out her aura to find where the youkai was hiding but found Sesshomaru instead. She sighed in relief then lowered her bow as he came out of the trees silently.

"So your able to detect danger when sleeping."

"Yes Sesshomaru, why are you sneaking about my camp anyways? Making sure I haven't lost my abilities?" She was tired, sore, and cold. Not a good combination if you ask her.

"Indeed, I smelt you blood down stream. This Sesshomaru was making sure someone didn't beat me to the kill."

"Very funny. I had some trouble with a boar, how can something so big move so quickly?"

"Are you badly injured?" They were both surprised by the concern in his tone.

"Why all the sudden interest in my health?" She really was tired and only wanted to be left alone to sleep.

"Hn." Kagome shook her head then laid back down attempting to go back to sleep. Just as she was close to her sweet slumber she sensed another youkai, she sighed in defeat and started to get up. "Sleep miko, this Sesshomaru will deal with it." She looked up at him for a moment before smiling gratefully then laying her head back down.

The next morning she awoke to the smell of fresh meat. Kiro was sitting beside her watching the meat cook over the fire on a branch held by non other than Sesshomaru. To say the least Kagome was surprised to ever catch him cooking. She looked to him in question.

"This Sesshomaru is willing to share his catch at a price miko."

"And what price is that?" she was intrigued now.

"I need my clothing cleaned and don't wish to return to my castle to do so." Kagome's eyes widened as her mouth fell slightly open. "Trying to catch flies miko?" Her mouth snapped shut as she glared at him.

"Your asking me to wash your clothes? Did hell ice over?"

"You do wish to eat, do you not miko?" Kagome frowned at him before stubbornly nodding once. He pulled the meat out of the fire before slicing a decent chunk off for her. He held it up for her to get and once she reached for it he said "your word miko?" She nodded again before taking the meat from him and sitting down. Before she got a bite of it she held it out to Kiro and watched as he took at least half of it in one bite. She smiled at him then started eating her share. As she ate she noticed that Sesshomaru only watched her and didn't eat any for himself. She wondered if he even ate cooked meat, she remembered Inuyasha had said once that he didn't and that he was very picky about his food. She remembered that because when he was still with her Sesshomaru had came by one day to speak with Inuyasha, she had cooked food for them but he refused. Shrugging her shoulders she continued eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It didn't take long after she had finished eating before he urged her to wash his clothes. He walked her to a hot springs not 3 miles away from their camp. That made her mad, she and Kiro had rinsed off in an ice cold stream last night when a hot spring was so close. Begrudgingly she put everything down and got her soap out to wash the clothes. She had brought her clothes as well so that she could kill 2 birds with one stone so's to speak.

"Well lets have um." she said as she started sorting out her own clothes to wash after his were done. She had a really nice spot, some nice round rocks were lose enough to use to scrub the clothes right there on the bank. A huge rock to place the clean clothes on. Branches hung near by to hang them to dry, and she could soak in the spring while she waited. Perfect in her opinion really, but there was one unknown. She looked up to see if he had his clothes ready, he did. He was holding out his clothes to her but he was completely naked besides the cloth wrapped around his privets. Kagome blushed hard as she took his clothes then turned quickly away from him.

"Whats the problem Kagome?" he spoke her name slowly with a deeper tone than normal. She blushed harder as she heard him get in the water and toss his last article to her.

"A warning would have been nice." She whispered, not trusting her voice enough to speak louder. She was too afraid to glance at him, what she had seen of his body was enough to make her mind wander where it shouldn't go.

"I would have assumed you knew what you were doing. You were quite calm about it all."

"I guess I didn't really think. Besides I had planned on getting in the water and soaking while the clothes dried. I didn't know you would be doing the same." she was doing his clothes diligently, not wanting to rip or tear the soft silk.

"You still can, can you not?"

"No, your in there. I wouldn't want to invade your privacy again." she blushed at the remembrance of her folly the last time.

"Again?"

"I'm sorry about what I did a while ago. I hadn't meant to offend you. Now let me be so I can clean these clothes without anymore distraction." She heard a soft snort but decided to ignore it in favor of cleaning.

It didn't take her too long to get all the clothes done, she had a blushing fit when she came to his undergarment but other than that had no trouble. She hung all the clothes up to dry then took her socks and shoes off to soak her feet in the water. She hadn't sat long before he came in front of her. She tried to keep her eyes off him as he stood before her, granted the water hid his waist down but she still didn't want to be caught gawking at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked after a moment of awkwardness.

"Come, soak with this Sesshomaru." Kagome looked up in confusion and found his hand held out to her.

"I.. I can't. I don't have my swimsuit."

"What is a swim suit?"

"Its clothing to wear in water so that your not completely exposed."

"I will not watch you miko, now come get undressed and join me." He turned his back to her and waited. Kagome didn't know what to do, she had an extremely sexy youkai lord asking her to join him in a hot spring. Her mind supplied her with a few ideas but she quickly shook them out of her mind. "Miko." He said this in warning, she was making him wait too long and he didn't like it. She didn't know why but she found herself wanting to join him. Mind made up she quickly undressed then looked at him, his back was still turned but he reached a hand out to her. She shyly placed her hand in his and let him guide her into the water. He still hadn't turned to look at her even though she was chest deep now, they came up to some rocks naturally carved into an uneven bench. He sat her down then sat next to her. When she sat she found that the water was really quite clear and you could see almost everything. The top of her breasts peeped out of the water showing off some cleavage and she quickly folded her arms over them.

"You should have explained things to me you know. I would have brought my swimsuit with me and a pair of shorts for you."

"Nudity does not bother this Sesshomaru."

"Well it bothers me."

"Hn." a moment of silence.

"Why did you leave? I said I was sorry, I hadn't thought before I acted."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I assume you were disgusted that I dared to touch you. But then you show up thinking I was killed. It just makes no since to me is all."

"You do not disgust this Sesshomaru, I merely had to deal with something." She looked up at him at this. She locked her eyes with his and searched for something.

"I don't? But I'm human and I touched you without permission. You've killed for less than that."

"Hn, I grew used to human contact with Rin. Though I must admit I hadn't expected a grown woman to jump into my arms naked just to thank me for dispatching a snake." Kagome reddened and looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry, I just really hate snakes."

"I noticed. No harm done." Silence ensued between them as they soaked in the hot water. After about twenty minutes or so, she couldn't remember really, Kagome started getting too hot, she felt herself become dizzy and weak.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he looked to her and cocked a brow.

"I think I've been in here too long." She said slowly, her head was swirling and she tried to shake herself out of the sudden fog. She watched as Sesshomaru put a hand on her cheek. He eyes widened momentarily before he stood up then pulled her to stand with him. Her legs were weak and she had trouble standing straight, so he picked her up and carried her out of the water bridle style. She giggled carelessly as he carried her, "wow, I should have known better than to stay in there so long."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't understand." He stopped on the bank and placed her on the same rock she had used for the clothes.

"Sulfur, it's a chemical and in long exposure to humans it... um I can't remember what it does exactly but it makes us sick if were around it too long."

"And soaking as long as you have has taken it's toll on you body?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I'm just a bit light headed right now though. I'll be fine now that I'm out of the water. Thank you." She smiled warmly at him and readjusted herself to sit up fully. The rock was still slippery from the wet clothes she had placed on it and her hand slid causing her to fall off to the side. She squeaked as she felt Sesshomaru grab her waist and pull her towards his body to save her from hitting the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck to right herself but as she did, her bare breast touched his chest and she hissed at the contact. Her legs were still partially on the rock but Sesshomaru backed up to get better footing and caused her legs to fall against his. This contact made Sesshomaru realize she was now fully against him and he couldn't stop the pleased growl of his beast escape his throat. Kagome looked up to his eyes in confusion, thinking he was growling at her for touching him.

"Sorry." she said as she let go of his neck, but she didn't go anywhere. He held her body tightly against himself and looked down at her. His face was completely blank but she could see in his eyes he was confused. She watched as his eyes trailed down her body in assessment, she felt herself grow hot with the way he glanced her over. His nostrils flared and she realized he smelt her hormonal change. His eyes shot back up to hers, she turned away in embarrassment. "Can you put me down please?" she asked as she tried to hide her blush. She felt a hand lift her chin up to make eye contact with him, she knew her eyes held her shame for her bodies reaction to him.

He slowly let her body slide down his own but he held her eyes. Kagome gasped in complete surprise and her eyes widened as she felt his hardness slide against her pelvis then her belly. Once her feet touched the ground he let go of her chin. Her eyes didn't dare drop though, she was afraid to look down. Her hands had been resting against his shoulders were now on his chest and she felt as he took a deep inhale. Kagome licked her lips for her mouth suddenly went dry. She felt herself grow wet between her thighs and her breathing became heavier. She felt her stomach flutter and her nipples hardened painfully. Then there was that strange tightening in her lower abdomen that she was quite sure she had never felt before. She bit her lower lip in thought as she tried making since of all this.

Another growl was made from Sesshomaru and when she refocused her eyes to his she found him watching her mouth. Curiously she licked her lip again before nibbling on it, same result he growled. What was different though was that he could tell she was doing it on purpose and before she could do it again he pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. He demanded entrance with his tongue and she gave it on a moan. He drove his appendage deep into her mouth and dominated her own tongue.

When he finally backed off to give her some air he attacked her neck and pulse point. He growled loudly when she moved her hands to explore his chest and abdomen as she kissed his collarbone. But when she nibbled on his neck he snarled and lifted her off the ground, holding her close. Kagome wrapped her legs around him for support and when her heat fully rested on his hardened member they both gasped in unison.

Kagome pulled back to look at his face with half lidded eyes and found red tinged ones looking back at her. A sliver of fear shot threw her at seeing the red taking over the gold. Sesshomaru, smelling her fear, gently thrust up grinding into her trying to distract her. It worked, she shut her eyes and moaned. She felt his hands grope her rear as he pulled her against him making her moan again. Trying to recreate that same feeling he invoked she rubbed her pelvis in a circle against him. He growled in response and locked his lips with hers in a gentler kiss as he urged her to continue.

One hand on his shoulder to support her she let the other travel down his back as she scraped her nails against his skin along the way. He groaned and thrust up, feeling her wetness coat his length he did it again and again building up a rhythm. Kagome now clawed at his back trying to hold on to some sense of reality. "Kami.. Sessho", she gasped as he jerked his hips successfully shutting her up. She felt her belly tighten as he continued thrusting against her, her head was swimming and her moaning got louder. Then just as he gave a particularly hard thrust her head fell back, ears popped, and her body locked up. She came with a silent scream. Sesshomaru growled possessively then lowered them to the ground with her legs still firmly wrapped around his hips.

"Miko, look at me." She didn't respond to him she was too busy trying to calm her body down after the first organism she had ever had. "Kagome" he spoke louder as he nuzzled her chin with his nose. She opened her eyes and found his were now completely blood red only this time she felt no fear. Smiling up at him she raised a hand and caressed his cheek telling him it was ok and that she was ready. Turning his head slightly he kissed her palm then froze.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked upon a whisper. Then she sensed a youkai coming right for them. Sesshomaru jumped up and grabbed his hakama's and her clothing. After tossing her clothes to her he put his pants on and stood in front of her covering her while she dressed.

She had just put her brawl and panties on when a large oni appeared in front of them. "Miko-sama, are you the one I search for?" The oni asked as Sesshomaru readied his poison whip. Kagome put a hand on Sesshomaru's arm to stop him from striking the demon down. She finished dressing then stepped out from behind him.

"I'm not sure, what is it you need?" She asked, her voice full of kindness much to Sesshomaru's dismay.

"My friend is in need of help, he has been poisoned by a potent snake youkai and has been dieing fast. Nothing we have tried is helping, are you the shikon miko I search for?"

"I am she." Kagome was mad that he had came at such a bad time but couldn't say no. especially after he just knelt down bowing his head and said please. Giving a small sigh "get up, where is your friend located and what are your names?" Sesshomaru had been quiet the entire time until now.

"Miko, perhaps you should think upon this first." Sesshomaru turned to her staring into her eyes demanding her to listen.

"This is who I am now Sesshomaru, this is all I know to do, what I continue to live for. I will assist him and will do so now, his friend is dieing quickly." He frowned at her a moment before walking away, disappearing into the woods. Kiro had came to them moments after the oni had appeared and now took Sesshomaru's place at her side.

"My name is Matsu and my friends name is Kotsu, Miko-sama." the oni said after a moment of silence, obviously trying to piece together what was going on. "He is not too far from here, we sensed a miko and knew it had to be the one we've heard so much about non other would travel into the west. We will gladly pay you for your help, your the only hope we have left."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yeah well we better go Matsu, just lead the way." He bowed again in thanks then walked off. She followed him but sent Kiro to get her bag, she was sure she would come in need of it. After Kiro returned she got on his back and told the oni quicken his pace now that she could keep up. The entire way there she thought of Sesshomaru and how disappointed he looked. She wished he would understand her need to help others. She wasn't sure what had really happened back there but she hoped it would happen again. Tired of being alone, of being untouched by caring hands. Then that brought a question to her mind, did he truly want me or was it just a natural reaction to my hormones?

They traveled for hours before the oni started slowing down then stopped by a cave. It was now late evening and Kagome wondered how on earth they supposedly caught her sent from this far away. Jumping off Kiro, she looked up to the big oni and saw guilt written all over his face.

"Matsu?" she asked carefully. Then within a second she found them surrounded in snake youkai that came from out of the ground.

"I'm sorry Miko-sama, they have my mate and said that if I didn't bring you here that they would kill her. Please forgive me." Kagome could tell he was being sincere but now wished she had listened to Sesshomaru.

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked the snake in front of her with a strong voice not showing the fear she felt.

"We sssmelt your blood downssstream miko and gave chassse. We would have gotten you in your camp but then Sssesshomaru showed up. Sso we devissed a plan to draw you out though we were afraid that he might follow you we sssee now that luck isss with usss." It said, all its S's slurring together annoyingly, making Kagome want to just chop its tongue out.

"So what do you want from me?"

"Your life miko." Kagome started to reach for her bow but found that she hadn't even brought it. Now she was scared shitless, how could she possibly fight 6 snakes off with no weapon. Then she felt Kiro nudge her arm, looking down to him she watched as he grabbed something from her bag with his teeth then pushed it to her hand. Inuyasha's sword, she had completely forgotten that she kept it tied to her bag it was more of a remembrance to her rather that a weapon though. Giving him a curt nod she took it, though she knew she couldn't use it to strike them it would at least help protect her.

"You will fight with an unsheathed sword?" Asked Matsu. She looked up at him and nodded. The snake youkai snickered at her answer. Then all hell broke loose as they started attacking her one by one. They found that she was able to place a barrier around herself and Kiro with the sword. The only problem was that it wasn't going to hold up if they kept biting it with their poisonous fangs.

"Sesshomaru.. I'm sorry." she whispered to herself as the barrier cracked. Then as it broke Inuyasha's voice came to the forefront of her mind 'Keh, baka. You tryin to get yourself killed? Infuse your powers into it and fight wench!' Kagome gasped as she felt his presence within the sword as the barrier reformed. "Inuyasha!" she screamed out as she unsheathed the fang. It pulsed then turned bright blue with her powers but the size didn't change. The barrier dropped as she heard Inuyasha say 'bout damn time you do some real fightin'. Saying a mental thank you to him she surged forward swinging the blade recklessly but formidably non the less. She struck one snake in the head and watched with surprise as her powers desegregated it faster than her arrows ever could. She killed two almost instantly but the others learned from their mistakes. They reformed their circle around her. All except for the one Kiro was currently fighting with.

"Oni, if you ever wisssh to sssee your mate again you better sstart helping!" a snake hissed at Matsu. He looked to Kagome, she could see the fear for his mate in his eyes and so nodded her understanding. He pulled out a large sword from his pelt then stood before her. He's too big for me to cut down! Kami help me know! She thought in panic. He looked down to her in sorrow then let his giant sword fall upon her. Kagome tucked and rolled just in time to miss the blow but that left her vulnerable to a cowardly snake that hit her from behind, sending her flying into a tree. She let out a loud yelp as her back made contact with it.

Kiro snarled and roared as he attacked the one whom sent her into a tree. Just as two more youkai came up to strike Kagome, Sesshomaru showed up with her bow and arrows in hand. He landed in front of her and knelt down, back turned to the approaching snakes. "Sess.." Kagome bubbled trying to warn him as blood came out her mouth from her punctured lung. He didn't turn from her, instead he wiped the blood from her chin. Kagome's eyes widened as he continued to ignore the immediate danger, and at the last second she closed her eyes as power shot out of her hands to form a shield at his back. The snakes attacked at once causing Kagome to cringe in pain as they hit her shield full force causing her to cough out blood from the impact. That's when Sesshomaru turned around angry and feral he instantly formed his whip and cut them in pieces. Ignoring the two that were currently fighting Kiro, he turned back to Kagome. She smiled at him even though blood continued coming from her mouth. He had blood red eyes again but this time it was in anger and she knew it.

"Where all are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked her as he knelt back down to her side this time. She shook her head and formed the word sorry on her lips as she clutched her chest. She was loosing blood and fast, she tried to push her healing powers threw her hand but with the shield she had put up to protect him she didn't have the strength to make it work. Sesshomaru knew what she was trying to do and snarled at her failure to make it work. "Try harder!" He growled to her. She locked her eyes with his and tried again, nothing. It was hard to breath now and though she tried hard not to gasp she couldn't help it. "Again!" He urged her in another growl. She didn't have time to try again for she watched as the oni threw his sword at Sesshomaru's back. Her eyes widened in fear and though Sesshomaru caught on and started to turn it was too late for him to get out of the way. "No!" Kagome gasped as she threw her hands up creating her shield again. She screamed in pain as it hit her shield throwing her back against the tree with extreme force.

Sesshomaru jumped up in a flash of white and killed the remaining youkai except for Kiro. When he came back to her Kagome was taking short painful gasps of air as more blood streamed out of her mouth. "You had the strength! Why didn't you heal! I didn't need your protection!" he all but yelled at her. But when he seen her eyes fill up with tears not cause from her physical pain he wished he could take it back. Then her eyes shut and her breathing started to slow. Signaling that her body could take no more and she blacked out and would die very soon. "Kagome!" He yelled as he stroked her cheek. Feeling lost he wondered why he had left his swords behind, he could have used the fang to heal her. He picked her up gently in his arms cradling her broken dieing body and wondered what it was that made his chest tighten and his head fill with pain. He himself felt it hard to breath all the sudden as his chest constricted more at her limp body. '**Give her our blood' **his beast called to him from within his cage. Sesshomaru jerked, not having heard his beast speak to him since he was but a young pup.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize to all those that had been waiting on me to post more of my story. I'm pregnant w/ twins and have been having major complications, I think I'll have to end the story with the next chapter but I'll try to come out with a sequel to it if there are enough reviews stating that a continuation is wanted. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story. Oh and please review, this is my first fic and I would love to know where I need to focus more at for future reference.

Chapter 5

One week later found Sesshomaru and Kiro in a cave watching and waiting for Kagome to wake up. She was close to consciousness they could tell that by the small movements and her accelerated heart rate. Then they heard a small voice whispering something, "ses sho maru" she kept repeating slowly. Her eyes opened just a fraction then shut again just to open a little wider the next time. She kept blinking at first the dim light enough to hurt her sore eyes. "Sessho" she tried again and she gave a small smile once he came into her immediate view. She held out her hand and her smile broadened when he took it into his own. "Sorry Sess" she spoke a little louder as she looked into his eyes. He shook his head at her then turned away, when he turned back he had a cup in his free hand.

"Try to drink this, it will help your throat." He released her hand and placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her up slowly into a sitting position. She sipped a little down before turning her head away and coughing. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked as he laid her back down. She thought for a few minutes then frowned.

"Inuyasha said don't forget your swords next time." She smiled then said, "and that I'm a baka for tempting to protect you." She heard Sesshomaru snort softly.

"Indeed you are, what do you remember before you blacked out?"

"He told me how to use the sword. But the oni was told to attack me, then you came. Thank you for coming Sesshomaru I thought I was going to die without seeing you again" she said as she blushed.

"I had to give you my blood to keep you alive." He said as he gave her a miniscule smile.

"What does that mean?"

"That you are mine to protect now." Kagome's eyes widened then she smiled.

"So that's what he meant when he said you would have your hands full."

"Hn, indeed. Rest now you need to regain your strength."

"Will you leave me?" She asked with a fearful look.

"No, I will stay." Kagome gave him another smile before she closed her tired eyes and almost instantly fell back into slumber. Sesshomaru stayed and watched over her the rest of the night and when morning came he sent Kiro out to hunt.

Kagome woke to the smell of food cooking, when she opened her eyes she found Sesshomaru and Kiro looking at her intently. "Thirsty" she said as she tried to set up. Sesshomaru helped her sit then handed her a cup of water, watching as her shaky hands grabbed it and brought it to her lips to drink. "Thank you."

"You will need to eat now. Can you hold yourself up?"

"I think so." Kagome put a hand behind her to support her body but was too shaky and soon found his arm back around her shoulders. "Guess not." she groaned as she tried again. It ended up that he had to support her while she ate then he laid her back to to rest again. This routine continued for a few days, Sesshomaru helped her with everything. Even though it embarrassed her greatly he even helped her use the bush, or more on the lines would help her get to a bush in time and leave her to her business. He was so very gentle with her and when she finally demanded a bath he helped her with that as well. She didn't really get a bath though, he warmed some water into a pot then used one of her clothes and sponge bathed her. Needless to say she didn't ask for another bath, because even though he was the perfect gentlemen she couldn't help her bodies reaction from his caresses. She was unsure what she was to him exactly and it was starting to depress her. Sometimes she could swear he stared at her in lust as though he would take her then and there. Then other times he would glare at her with a cold heart. She was so confused and decided she wouldn't make a move at all because in all honesty she was too afraid to find out how he truly felt about her.

On the fourth day Sesshomaru decided she was strong enough to start traveling again and they all headed out. He always kept close watch on her and made sure she did everything she needed to do in order to get all her strength back. She would fight him at times, telling him she could very well fend for herself but she always lost. And all he would do was just give her a skeptical look and she would cave. Her spunk was coming back to her though, she was quick to speak when she thought he was being unfair and she would fight until he gave when she needed her privacy for personal matters.

They had been walking for a few hours before they came upon a small village. Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru pleadingly before he gave her a slight nod. Giving him a bright smile she walked to the village with both in tow. Once on the outskirts she turned and asked if he was waiting there or meeting her on the other side.

"This Sesshomaru shall go with you miko." His voice was stern and final.

"Fine but be nice and don't scare away all the venders before I pay for my supplies."

"Hn." They walked in together, everyone stopping what they were doing to watch them walk by. Kagome felt she was being whispered about and when she looked up to Sesshomaru she knew she was right. His face was as cold as ever and he looked irritated.

"Get what you need quickly miko before they cause trouble."

"What do you mean? What are they saying?"

"They are suspicious as to why a miko such as yourself is traveling with this Sesshomaru. Their suspicions are that you are under my control and I am forcing you to walk with me." Kagome giggled and smiled up at him.

"Well in a way there right aren't they?"

"They believe I am harming you."

"Oh I see. Well then just wait for me on the other side. I wont be long I promise."

"No, just get what it is that you need then let us take our leave." She walked up to a vender and ordered the things she would be needing, including extra cloth, it was that time of the month.

"Are you doing well Miko-sama?" The store keeper asked as he stared at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I'm doing great and how are you?" she asked as she waited for him to get her things.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked, putting emphasis on the anything part as he slightly nodded towards Sesshomaru. Kagome turned her head and looked at Sesshomaru's angry eyes then quickly back to the man serving her.

"No, that's all I need thank you. I have to go now have a good day." she said as she grabbed her items. She felt a hand grab her own and turned to see the man was glaring towards Sesshomaru.

"Miko get behind me, we can take care of this demon to set you free!" He said as he pulled her around the counter and pushed her behind him. He then pulled a sword and aimed it at Sesshomaru.

"Youkai, release this miko from your filthy hands and leave at once!" He yelled. Kagome stood there in complete shock for a moment but when she saw Sesshomaru form his whip she jumped into action.

"Stop! He's not hurting me! I'm not under his control!" she yelled as more men circled Sesshomaru all with weapons in hand.

"He probably told you to say that miko, how can we be so sure?" The vender asked.

"He is my protector! He will kill you all if you don't let me go. Please, just listen to me!" Kagome tried but they just didn't listen, they attacked Sesshomaru all at once.

"Stay behind me and you'll be safe miko-sama!" Kagome was beyond mad now, no one was listening to her and they were attacking Sesshomaru. Kagome, after finally having enough, pushed the vender out of the way and ran for Sesshomaru only to be stopped along the way by another man. About to be pulled even further away from him she reached out her hand.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled as they started pulling her further away from him. She was afraid now, he wasn't fighting them as he normally would. He was sparing their lives for her, which put him at a disadvantage. He turned red eyes to her, hearing her distress and growled. He quickly pushed men out of the way and grasped onto her hand pulling her into his chest. Then 5 arrows embedded into his back, grunting in surprise he wrapped both arms around Kagome then took to the air. Kiro broke free and followed them on the ground. "But what about all the things I had bought?" She whimpered into his chest as she nestled in, do to the cool air.

"I will purchase what you need in a more appealing village."

"I can't believe they did that though, I don't get it. Why didn't they listen to me?"

"They are but human filth and wish to believe only what they think is true."

"Hey mister, I'm human too you know!" She grumbled.

"You, miko are different."

"Whatever, when will we get to this village?"

"Three days time if we keep a steady walk." Kagome groaned, she wouldn't make it three days before her period came. She figured by the cramping she was having that she would start within a day.

"Just let me go to a village close by on my own then."

"No."

"But I need that stuff! And soon!" she expressed. He landed by another cave then pointed for her to go inside.

"I will see what I can get in the morning, rain is coming and I don't wish to become wet."

"Exactly how many caves do you have around here?" She asked as she walked into the cave. The entrance was small, though Kagome had little trouble fitting in Sesshomaru had to duck so's not to hit his head. As she looked around she found the place was quite spacious and it appeared as though someone lived in it. It was one big chamber with a small little alcove in the very back. The cave was the size of a decent hut, a little bigger than Keade's hut. It had one futon and some cushions scattered about by a man made fire pit in the middle of the chamber, and a small hole in the ceiling to let the smoke escape. All in all it was perfect for them to hide away from the rain in and be comfortable. "Do you live here?" she added.

"No, most of the caves I come across only serve as a rest stop or a way to escape the weather. Though I check on them every time I scout my lands to be sure no drifters or otherwise take up unwanted residence. I have many of these scattered across my territory." He sat down on a cushion and directed Kagome to do the same.

Kagome done as told and as they sat there in the she made a fire then attempted to clean his wounds. It of course didn't work because the arrows had fallen out as he had healed while they flew to their current location. The rain had lasted all night and by morning it still continued. Sesshomaru told her he figured the rain would probably last all day only stopping shortly before starting up again.

"But I really need the supplies I had bought Sesshomaru."

"And what supplies are you in such a dire need for miko?" He asked as he watched the rain fall steadily outside the cave entrance.

"Well, I need some herbs, some extra cloth, a blanket, more flint, and some other things but they can wait. The stuff I named off are a necessity that I need now. I only have one match left, the sticks I use to start my fires. The blanket is needed because its getting cold out at night. The herbs for various reasons, and the cloth for personal reasons." She knew she was babbling now so she stopped herself before she gave him too much info and became embarrassed.

"Hn, I will venture out when the rain lets up some, as for now you must make due with what you have." He then rose from his spot beside the wall and added more wood to the fire. That's all that was said and Kagome became lost in thought as she watched him tend the fire. 'I wonder if he ever brought Rin to these caves or if he only patrols alone. I bet he has this huge wonderful castle that he never sees, he's always on the move. Must get lonely now without Rin and Jaken around to bug him. I wish I knew more about his personal life, he practically knows everything about me and yet I know next to nothing about him. Well I do know one thing, I would gladly give my life to save him even though I know nothing about him.'

Kagome's eyes widened at what she just thought, what she just realized. 'I love him... Oh Kami! This is bad! How did this even happen? How could I fall in love with the ice prince? He doesn't even like me as a friend let alone come to love me, a human! Taking care of me because he feels as though he has too isn't truly caring. And that one day at the springs I'm sure was only due to my hormones clouding his mind. Though he did come after me and saved me by giving me his blood. But what if all that was merely due to a sense of pride as well? Err! this is getting me so confused and now I have a headache! Men! Why do they have to be so difficult?'

"Miko, are you well?" Sesshomaru's voice broke her current train of thought.

"Huh? Yeah why do you ask?"

"You've been glaring at this Sesshomaru for a while now."

"Oh, umm yeah sorry I guess I was lost in thought." She blushed and looked away.

"The rain is beginning to slow, will you be fine on your own while I obtain your supplies?"

"Yes, thank you." She gave him a bright smile, "be careful" she said as she stood up to get a pouch from her bag for him to carry the supplies in. When she handed it to him she noticed he was looking at her with slight surprise at her last words spoken. She blushed deeper and shoved the pouch into his hand then turned away.

"hn." was all she heard before she felt his aura leave the cave. Kagome turned back around and watched as his figure disappeared into the woods in the light drizzle.

"Well Kiro, I guess its back to you and I for a while. So, you wana come sit with me so I can brush your fur out?" Kiro seemed to jump at the chance to be groomed, he quickly came to lay by her side. As soon as she dug her brush out of her bag he started to purr a light tune. Kagome groomed him until he fell asleep by her folded legs, then she slowly got up to look outside without waking him. It had stopped raining for the moment so she stepped out to find some food.

Sesshomaru returned to find Kiro sound asleep and Kagome missing. Frowning deeply he none so gently kicked Kiro in the ribs effectively waking the feline up. "The miko is gone. Where is she?" Kiro immediately jumped up and started following her sent trail out of the cave. "I will find her from here go back to the den I will call if your needed" Sesshomaru stated coldly. As he continued on her little trail he started noticing her scent change, not much just slightly.

Kagome was furious, she had meant to go find some sansai (wild mountain plants) to snack on and eventually found herself lost. She had became confused the moment she got distracted by a boar. She had thankfully spotted it before it spotted her and was able to navigate around it but after doing that she had gotten turned around. She eventually came upon a stream and decided to take a drink and rinse what plants she had found. After that she started walking upstream and hoped she was going in the right direction. As she walked along side the stream it began to open up into a creek bed not very deep but at least she could sit in it to get some dirt off her body. Deciding it was a great idea she began to strip down and though she knew the water was starting to get cold she stepped right in. She squeaked in surprise at how cold it was but that didn't deter her, she sat right down and got to work on cleaning her body.

Kagome hadn't been in long when she felt a demonic aura wash over her. She stood quickly and started out of the water to get her clothes. Just as her feet touched bank she felt exactly who's aura it was and froze. Water dripping off her body hitting the ground making a mud puddle where she stood. She could see he was angry with her, she also noticed his hands were clenched so tightly together that he was causing blood to drip off his knuckles. Slight fear ran threw her as she stood, head down in subjugation, body naked as the day she was born, she was completely vulnerable. Then as though to make it all better (not), she felt her cycle begin as blood ran down her inner thigh joining the drops of water on their journey to the puddle at her feet. At that she heaved a long suffering sigh and slowly looked up to find his eyes. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't mean to be so long. Please don't be mad at me, I got a little lost." she practically whimpered as she looked into his crimson eyes.

"Get back in the water miko." Though she was stunned slightly by his request she done as told and turned around and waded back into the cold water. She watched in embarrassment as the water washed away the blood from her legs and center. She turned around to see what he wanted her to do but found him gone.

"Sesshomaru?" she called as she looked around. She sent her aura out and found him a short distance away as though he was waiting for her. So she once again rinsed off her body the got out of the water to dress. There beside her clothes was the bag she had given him to get her supplies with. She smiled and sent her aura out in what she hoped was a thank you to him then began to dry off with one of the small clothes and dressed using another cloth to staunch her flow. Once she was finished she began walking in the direction he was in as she came close to him she found that he was still clenching his hands into fists. She wasn't sure what to say so she said nothing at all only followed him once he started walking.

"We must find immediate shelter" she heard him say as he lead her to a little cave that the couldn't even stand in, only sit.

"Um why didn't you just fly us to the cave where Kiro is?" she couldn't help but ask. They only had room to either sit or lay down and even with laying down there wasn't really enough space to be separated.

"I rather not waste my energy on flying."

"Oh, well how long will we be stuck in here?" she asked as she scooted around until she found a comfortable position. The were both facing the opening of the little cave watching the rain fall outside. Kagome brought her knees up and hugged them tightly as she felt a chill from the storm.

"Not sure." He said and turned towards her when he heard her shiver. He frowned slightly and shrugged off his outer haori and handed it to her. She thanked him quietly then put it over her shoulders. They sat in complete silence for what seemed like hours before Kagome started to dose off.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My first fic and my first lemon, please do be kind. I myself think that I kinda rushed a tad on the lemon but I should be better on my next one right? Well I hope so. So anyways I'm going to end my story here, if I get enough reviews to make a sequel then I will. Or if yens simply think an epologe will sufice then I'll do one of thoes instead. Please let me know what you think of the entire story, and of course the limes and lemon. Thank you!

Warning- actual lemon! may not be very good but hey I tried!

Chapter 6

She woke later on by Sesshomaru calling her name, as she cracked her eyes open and took the world in around her. She realized she was no longer in the same place she remembered being. Instead of her arms being wrapped around her legs and chin resting on her knees, her arms were now around Sesshomaru's waist and her head resting on his lower chest. Her body was pressed tightly against his side and what surprised her most was that she could swear that she felt his hand entangled into her locks. It was odd at best, she wasn't sure what to do or say or even weather or not she should move. Ever so slowly she craned her neck to look into his face. His crimson eyes told her that she was now in dangerous territory.

"Sesshomaru?" Her fear was thick and she staid frozen in place as he looked into her eyes.

"I merely woke you to let you know your cloth needed changed, I advise you do so soon."

Kagome was totally at loss now, it was her blood what was bothering him? Was his beast offended by her blood? Deciding now was not the time to procrastinate she quickly withdrew herself from his side and sat up. Looking behind her for her bag she grabbed it and slung it onto her back then crawled out of the small cave into the light rain. She would need to wash up a bit evidently, not thinking twice she started out at a run for the water hoping to find a thick covering around the water to put her things so they would remain dry.

However she only made it a short ways out before she felt something slam into her back and lift her off her feet. Kagome let out a surprised scream as she was hulled back into the cave. Her bag was pulled off her back and she was pushed onto the cave floor as he appeared over top her. It all happened so fast that she hadn't even the time to take a breath after she had screamed. Then he moved his face to her neck and inhaled deeply. Kagome couldn't stop the chill that ran down her spine straight to her core then sent shock waves threw her entire body. He pulled away slightly to look her into the eyes and she suddenly understood. She, a bleeding women just ran away from a dog demon. Again she peered into his red orbs and found a fire burning wildly out of control and she was the cause of it. The entire time it had been her cycle that was bothering him, and he must be too close to her to fight off the effects it was having on his beast. That's why he didn't want to waste his energy on flying, he was busy fighting his inner beast. She blushed profusely and looked away realizing what his beast wanted from her.

"Undress miko" It was a growling demand more than anything. She couldn't help but gasp in shock at his words. He wanted her to undress? How did she end up in this position? Her first time was supposed to be wonderful, full of love and gentleness, unforgettable. Now she watched in fear as she realized that it (his beast) would hurt her if she didn't do as told. She may be falling in love with Sesshomaru but that didn't mean she wanted to be ravaged by his out of control beast. Would it kill her if she refused it? Her fear was so thick in the air now that you could cut threw it. As she struggled with her thoughts she felt something wet and warm run up her cheek. Refocusing her eyes she watched as the beast licked away the tears she hadn't realized she had released. He nudged her with his nose and gazed into her eyes. "I will not harm you, you are mine Kagome, no matter what form I take." His voice was still guttural but it was somehow calming.

"I don't understand." She wanted to understand, she didn't want to be confused anymore. She hated that she didn't know what she was to him, he saved her many times and even took care of her. He kissed her and held her before but would turn a cold shoulder to her the next instant and put up his emotionless mask. She wanted him, that much was clear. She dreamed of him often and loved having his attention. And the times they had been in close contact it was made plane as day that her body wanted him and responded to his touch. But did he truly want her? Or was it just his beast that wanted her? Would he hate himself later?

He grunted as he kissed her forehead then trailed soft kisses all over her face, along her jawline then down to her neck. He paid special attention to her neck and shoulder junction; nipping, licking, kissing. She felt herself warm up as he continued his ministrations. When his hands came in contact with her body she let herself get lost in the wonderful feelings he was creating, her mind going quiet. One hand ran along her side, while the other traced along her leg. She heard him growl and realized she had closed her eyes, evidently he wanted them open. He bent down and claimed her lips in a tender yet passionate kiss. Her arms that had instinctively crossed over her chest for protection were now wrapping around his chest under his shoulders. Her hands clasped onto the fabric covering his back with a white knuckle grip. Slowly she began tilting her head back to give him more access and deepen the kiss. He took full advantage of it and while he distracted her with the kiss, his hand on her leg gently pushed them apart so that he could fit in between. She felt him come closer but ignored it in favor of the wonderful feelings she was having due to the exceedingly heated kiss. His tongue caressed her own in such way that left her thoughtless and breathless. His rhythm was fast and dominating and when he would pause quickly only to flick the tip of her tongue with his own she moaned loudly.

When the hand that had been caressing her side came up to massage her breast through her shirt Kagome lost any and all thought pattern and she pulled away from his tormenting mouth to gasp for some much needed air. He instantly went for her neck, and trailed down her collarbone. He paused and looked down to her clothing and without

waiting he sliced her shirt and pants off her body. Tossing the cloth to the side he looked down to her underclothes. Kagome was too shocked to even cry out in protest as he had torn her clothing off. But as he stared at her bra and panties the same way she smacked his shoulder in reprimand before unfastening her bra then lifting her hips and taking off her panties one leg at a time. When she looked back up at him she found he was smirking lecherously at her and realized that she had smacked him then did exactaly what he wanted her to do. She blushed and tried to cover herself but he stopped her. Taking both her hands in one of his own he pinned them gently above her head then roughly latched onto her right breast taking as much into his mouth as he could. Kagome gasped and arched into him and he growled in approval. His other hand fondled her left breast then slowly trailed down her stomach past her belly button and delved down into her trimmed thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs. Kagome jerked at the contact and let out a sigh of pleasure as he started to gently rub her nub. Gasping again in pure pleasure as he switched and paid homage to her neglected mound. He continued rubbing her nub and slid a finger down to tease her opening before thrusting it inside.

"Oh, please don't stop!" she shamelessly begged him as he thrust her hips into his finger. Moaning loudly and brokenly as he added another finger into her tight core. She was so close to the edge she felt the weightlessness crash into her as she called out his name. Her body convulsed and her channel closed tight around his fingers, but just as she went over the edge he plunged his finger in one last time extended a single claw and sliced threw the membrane that was her maidenhood. Though she felt the sharp pain that exploded threw her center she was too far gone to really think upon it. She heard Sesshomaru growl loudly then felt as he lifted off her, releasing her hands as he went. She opened her eyes to find out what was going on and found him kneeling in front of her undoing his own clothing. As she looked into his eyes she watched as the red receded and the gold took back control. She found herself unsure as he continued to undress. He was obviously back in control for now, did he not want to stop what his beast had started? "Sesshomaru?"

"If you wish for me to stop now is the time to state as such. I will mark you as mine Kagome, you will have to stand by my side till death takes us." He was now bare before her in all his magnificent glory. "Do you want me to stop Kagome?" She couldn't speak, didn't trust herself to say the right words so she just shook her head at him then sat up to her own knees. Her hands went to his chest then glided down, one touching the tip of his length while the other stopped at his hip. She ever so slowly bent down as she wrapped her fingers around his girth, and giving him one experimental stroke she heard him growl deeply. Looking up she seen that his head was slightly tilted forward and his eyes were shut. Taking that as a good sign she dipped her head down until she was able to stick her tongue out to taste him. When she did she felt his whole body stiffen as he groaned loudly.

Looking up she found bright golden eyes staring intently at her as if he were saying please don't stop. So she did it again, but this time she gave him a long stoke in her hand as she ran her tongue over his mushroom head. He grunted and thrust his hips forward slightly this time and she felt his hand tangle into her hair. Deciding she liked the way he was making her feel empowered she built up a rhythm. And as she continued she became bolder by the sounds he was making. Her other hand went down to massage his sack and she continued to take him deeper into her mouth with every stroke she gave him. Though she didn't quite know what to do with the saliva that was starting to build up, she soon found that it helped lubricate her hand motions while she continued. One particular groan made her want to respond with her own moan, she let out her moan as his length was the farthest in her mouth. He snarled loudly before pushing her away. Looking up, thinking she messed up and hurt him somehow she quickly apologize but the next moment found her on her back with him over top of her. "This Sesshomaru can no longer wait to be inside you." He stated as he rubbed his rock hard length on her slick swollen nether lips. "It will hurt at first, hold on to me." He waited only for a moment as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a nod letting him know she understood.

He slowly pushed into her tight heat and hissed in pleasure/pain. Kagome watched with tears streaming down her face as he clenched his eyes and jaw shut tightly. His head tilted back and she could tell he was holding his breath. Then as he slid further into her she felt even more pain as he pushed past her newly torn passage and couldn't stifle the sob that came out. He stopped when he heard her sob, leaning down he nudged her cheek softly then began licking her tears away. After a few moments of stillness Kagome shifted slightly, they both hissed. Sesshomaru began sliding further into her again and let out a great sigh of relief when he became fully sheathed inside her. Kagome still felt the pain but it was lessening as time went by. She looked up into his eyes then pulled him down for a kiss. Though she had meant for the kiss to be short and sweet Sesshomaru made it more. He deepened the kiss, his tongue over taking her sweet little mouth and when she finally let out a moan he pulled his dick out slightly. Then carefully he gave a slow thrust back in. Kagome gasped, pulling away from his lips she moaned loudly.

Deciding that she was ready he pulled out most of the way before pushing back in faster this time. She clawed at his back and he felt her legs wrap around him as he continued to pick up the pace. When he had built up a nice rhythm she began to bring her hips up to meet his. She didn't last long before another earth quaking orgasm hit her hard and she yelled out his name. Sesshomaru growled possessively and grunted before pulling out of her. Quickly but gently he picked her up and turned her over onto her belly, then lifted her hips up into the air, waiting for her to hold them there. When she finally came back to earth she steadied her knees onto the ground crossed her arms in front of her to help hold her weight then turned her head back to look at him. Dark red eyes met her and she felt a bit of a thrill run threw her, he would be rough she knew this and she wanted it.

After he was sure she was steady he grabbed her hip in one hand, his cock in the other rubbing it along her slit then without warning slammed into her. Kagome screamed out in surprised pleasure at the intrusion, she let her head drop down onto her arms and hung on for dear life. She felt as he hunched over her slightly and he began licking and nipping at her upper back and shoulders, making her shiver and moan. Then he leaned into her ear and after nipping at it he said, "you will be mine Kagome, for eternity you will belong to me and no one else."

"Yes. Yes, make me yours, please!" She moaned out and she turned her head to catch his lips in a passionate kiss. He growled into her mouth and reached a hand around her stomach then trailed it down to find her bundle of nerves. Once he found it their lip lock was discontinued as she gasped in shock. "Oh Kami! Yes!" she gushed to him, saying mangled versions of his name as she thrust her hips back to meet his pelvis. He started grunting and growling in answer to her moans as he used his free hand to expose her delicate throat. Kagome felt as he moved her hair to hang over her left shoulder and felt the need to tilt her head to the left as well to give him more access. He growled in approval then started kissing and nibbling at her shoulder juncture, he would mark her soon. Then she started begging him breathlessly to go faster, harder, deeper. He happily obliged taking his hand away from her shoulder he glided it along her back where he griped onto her hip. His other hand started rubbing bigger circles around her nub going faster and faster. Kagome tilted her head back rambling about how great his length felt inside her core, she repeated his name over and over as if in a spell. He knew he was getting close so he pounded into her with even more strength watching in pleasure as he noticed her breasts jutting forward with the force of his thrusts.

"Cum for me Kagome, let it go." He said as he leaned into her ear again. Then to help her along for he knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer in her tight canal he lightly pinched her nub between his fingers as he rubbed her with his hand hard. Kagome let out a broken scream of his name, as her body locked up, every muscle contracted and spasmed. Sesshomaru jerked his hips into her in wild uncontrollable thrusts, once, twice, three times before he seated himself to the hilt inside her channel stiff and unmoving. Kagome felt wave after wave of pleasure as she came but when she felt Sesshomaru thrust for the last time before he locked up she felt more than pleasure, she felt love, completion, companionship, and tons of female pride. And when he snarled as she felt his length pulse and release, she exposed her neck to him and felt nothing but protection, strength, safety, and his own male pride overwhelm her blocking out the pain of his jaws closing over her pulse as his fangs sank into her flesh. She felt his loyalty and devotion as his youki entered her veins claiming her as his everything. And she couldn't help it that when she felt her own powers stir, she let them do as they wanted. She heard him grunt in surprise as her own essence marked his neck and entered his veins, claiming him as her own, marking him as hers for the rest of their lives. She felt as his seed finished coating her womb and it sent a pleased chill threw her. Once his length stopped pulsing he released her neck and lapped at the wound closing and healing it with his saliva. He gently pulled out of her, laid down beside her then pulled her into his side wrapping his arm around her. He knew she was tired and about to fall asleep so he decided they could stay a bit longer in this uncomfortable cave. "Sleep mate, we will leave here when you awaken." She cuddled into him, laying her head on his chest and draping her arm over his stomach. She smiled up at him and kissed his chest tenderly before drifting off to sleep, but she did feel the sentiment returned as he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
